Besos engañosos
by LadyPoison
Summary: Inuyasha idea un plan para ayudar a su hermano Sesshomaru a acercarse a la chica que quiere: Kagome Higurashi. A pesar de sus dudas, Sesshomaru decide hacerle caso por primera vez en la vida. ¿como saldrán las cosas?


La voz de su hermano al teléfono hizo eco en su cabeza tan fuerte, que hasta comenzó a dolerle. Sesshomaru adjudico el dolor a alguna señal que le estaba diciendo que lo que pretendían hacer era una pésima idea. La peor que alguna vez se les ocurrió, de hecho.

Con el paso de los segundos, se convencía cada vez más que ese absurdo plan no iba a funcionar, y se recriminaba una y otra vez el haber escuchado a Inuyasha, cuando era bien sabido que no era el más brillante de la familia.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, te veré allá, ¿de acuerdo?—. Se disculpó el menor algo ansioso por cortar la llamada cuanto antes—.Sí, lo sé. A las ocho. Nos vemos—. Se despidió finalmente.

Apenas terminó la llamada, soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Arrojó su celular a la cama y se sentó en la misma dedicándole una mirada a su hermano.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás—. Le advirtió Inuyasha temiendo que se echara para atrás.

Sesshomaru esbozo una mueca de fastidio. Seguía pensando que no era un buen plan, pero no pensaba retractarse, lo haría.

• • •

Observó el lindo vestido azul claro que estaba en su cama y sonrió complacida ante tal visión. Realmente le encantaba, su madre era una artista.

—¿Dime, te gusta? —. Preguntó su madre expectante mientras esperaba la opinión de su hija. Naomi Higurashi adoraba confeccionar ropa, por eso cuando su hija le informó que asistiría a una fiesta de máscaras, vio su oportunidad perfecta.

—Es hermoso, mamá—. Confesó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y se percató de que casi era la hora.

Sin esperar más, con ayuda de su madre comenzó a arreglarse para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Sango era una gran amante de las fiesta, y aun mas de las temáticas, por eso en su cumpleaños dieciséis al tener las posibilidades para hacerlo, organizó una fiesta de máscaras venecianas para celebrarlo.

Veinte minutos después, la chica ya estaba lista. Se había puesto el hermoso vestido que su madre le confeccionó, un poco de maquillaje y se hizo un lindo recogido en el cabello. Se miro el el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación y volvió a sonreír satisfecha con su apariencia.

—Te hace falta esto—. Dijo su madre al tiempo que le colocaba una linda máscara a juego con el vestido.

—Gracias, mamá—. Agradeció. Escuchó el sonido de un claxon fuera de su casa y ahí supo que era hora de irse—. Son Ayame y Koga, debo irme—. Anunció la azabache asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

—¿No me dijiste que ibas con Inuyasha?—. Cuestionó la mujer confundida.

—Eso planeaba, pero me llamó de ultimo minuto para decirme que me veía allá, así que tuve que pedirle a ellos que me llevarán—. Explicó recordando la llamada que recibió por la tarde. Debía estar molesta, pero no lo estaba. De Inuyasha ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, lo conocía bien, no por nada era su mejor amigo.

Se despidió de se madre y bajo para encontrarse con los chicos e irse a la fiesta.

• • •

Después de veinte minutos, finalmente llegaron a la mansión donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Al entrar al salón, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas con la decoración, incluso Koga soltó un silbido impresionado al ver la elegancia del lugar. En definitiva su amiga se había lucido.

—Sango no tuvo reparos para armar todo esto—. Comentó Koga mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

—No podemos esperar menos de ella—. Agregó Ayame—. Es una experta en fiestas—. Kagome asintió de acuerdo con los comentarios.

—¡Chicos!—. Una voz muy conocida los interrumpió de la nada. Los tres voltearon a la fuente y se toparon con la cumpleañera. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosa y una mascara a juego.

—¡Sango!—. Exclamaron las dos chicas al reconocerla y de inmediato fueron a abrazarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños—. La felicitó la azabache al finalizar el abrazo—. Si que te luciste con todo esto—. La alagó sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Es cierto, todo esta increíble y tu te ves preciosa—. Comentó la pelirroja.

—Gracias chica, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás. Se ven muy bien—. Dijo provocando una sonrisa en Ayame y un sonrojo en Kagome.

—Buena fiesta, Sango—. Habló Koga finalmente—. Por cierto, ¿no ha llegado el tonto?—. Preguntó algo curioso.

—Gracias. Y no, Inuyasha no ha llegado. Creí que vendría con ustedes—. Contestó algo confusa. Se suponía que sería la pareja de Kagome.

—Al final dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí—. Aclaró.

—Bueno, entonces no creo que tarde—. Objeto Sango tratando de que no se preocupara—. Apuesto a que ya viene en camino.

Kagome asintió tratando de no preocuparse. Inuyasha podía ser un tonto, pero no lo creía capaz de dejarla plantada.

• • •

Sus ojos siguieron por la pista de baile a sus amigos que disfrutaban amenamente de la música. No eran la única pareja, la mayoría de las personas se encontraba ahí y ella, en una esquina observando.

Había pasado más de media hora y no había rastros de Inuyasha. No lo podía creer, de verdad ¿la había olvidado?

Apenas entró al salón de esa lujosa mansión, lo escaneó con la mirada en busca de la azabache. La encontró en una esquina mirando hacia la pista algo desanimada. Se sintió mal ya que sabía era su culpa, ella pensaba que la había dejado plantada, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Jamás la dejaría plantada y de ser posible, jamás la haría esperar, pero le tocó la mala suerte de estancarse en el tráfico y demorar.

Apretó los puños y con un pequeño suspiro se acerco a ella esperando que por primera vez, los planes de su hermano funcionarán y nada acabará en desastre. Al llegar junto a ella, su característico perfume se coló por sus fosas nasales embriagándolo.

Tocó su hombro para llamar así su atención. La chica volteó de inmediato y al verlo se veía algo confundida, como si lo analizara. Eso lo puso algo nervioso. Era como si viera a través de la máscara y supiera quien era.

—¿Inuyasha?—. Cuestionó algo dudosa.

Sesshomaru asintió simplemente.

De inmediato Kagome pareció aliviada—.¿Dónde estabas?—. Cuestionó algo ansiosa.

—Había mucho tráfico —. Contestó cauteloso tratando lo más posible que su voz sonara como la de su hermano.

Kagome suspiro. Por un segundo pensó que se molestaría, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya estas aquí—. Dijo dando el tema por zanjado. Lo observó nuevamente y sonrió—. Te ves muy bien—. Lo alagó. Sesshomaru llevaba un smoking blanco y una mascara dorada que cubría su rostro y su largo cabello atado.

—Igual tú—. Le devolvió el cumplido con simpleza, aunque quería decir que se veía hermosa. Ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, pero no quería descubrirse.

—Ahora que estas aquí, ¿qué esperamos?—. Dijo la chica bastante entusiasmada. Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a la pista.

La noche había pasado sin accidentes. Se dedicaron a bailar, visitar la mesa de bocadillos y saludar a las personas. Afortunadamente para Sesshomaru, esa ultima no salió terrible como lo esperaba. Tantos años de vivir con Inuyasha al fin le habían servido de algo, puesto que lo conocía bastante y podía imitar bien su actitud y tener una idea de lo que él haría.

No sabía que era, o que lo causaba, pero por alguna razón notaba algo distinto en Inuyasha. Tal vez no lo notaron los demás, pero estaba más callado que de costumbre. Había guardado silencio toda la noche, ya que no deseaba arruinarla, pero sin duda la duda no la abandonaba.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, Kagome dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha dispuesta a preguntar.

—Inuyasha—. Lo llamó esperando que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas—. ¿Sucede algo? Haz actuado muy extraño—. Dijo la azabache.

El peli plata junto a ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Todo esta bien—. Respondió por fin. La chica no se sintió convencida con su respuesta. Dispuesta a preguntar de nuevo, abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida por él.

—¿Quieres bailar?—. Cuestionó Inuyasha que sin darle tiempo de contestar la tomo de la mano y la guío a la pista.

Una canción lenta sonaba de fondo. Se colocaron en la pista y el chico la tomo por la cintura.

Esa acción la hizo dudar aun más. Inuyasha detestaba ese tipo de bailes. Se contuvo para no decir nada y no arruinar el momento. Quizás se lo diría después o no era nada y estaba actuando como una paranoica.

Inuyasha resultó ser un buen bailarín. Sabía como guiarla y hacerla sentir como si nada más estuviera ahí. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante y esbozo una sonrisa.

Prestó suma atención a sus orbes dorados y un cosquilleo en el estomago la atacó. Era como si viera a traves de ella, como si aquella noche la estuviera viendo con otros ojos. Se sentía hipnotizada, tanto que no se percató de la cercanía que tenían, ni de como rompían la poca distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se rozaron y fue como si sus labios recibieran una pequeña descarga. Y ahí, en medio de la pista de baile sin ser consientes de nada más que sus miradas, se besaron.

Abandonaron los labios del otro llenos de una sensación indescriptible. Aquel beso había sido especial.

Las mejillas de Kagome tomaron un color carmín. Aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué había sentido todo eso? Jamás tuvo sentimientos por Inuyasha. Levantó la mirada y la conecto con la de él en busca de respuestas y los que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Aquellos ojos... Dorados como los de Inuyasha, pero con algo en particular que solo había visto en una persona... En ese momento todo cobró sentido.

—¿Se-sesshomaru?—. Cuestionó la chica anonadada. No podía ser posible.

El peli plata frente a ella, al verse descubierto no trato de negarlo más. Asintió en respuesta y se quitó la máscara que lo cubría.

La azabache se llevó una mano a la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —. Era lo único que quería saber—. ¿Es alguna especie de broma?—. Cuestionó la chica atemorizada de que aquello fuera una burla.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, se alejó de la pista de baile y salió de la mansión hacía el jardín.

Sesshomaru no lo dudo y fue tras ella. La encontró sentada en una banca aun con la confusión en todo su rostro. Se acercó despacio a ella y se sentó.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó. Se sentía un idiota, jamás debió engañarla así. De seguro lo odiaba—. No debí engañarte.

Kagome poso su vista en él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sesshomaru tenía dos opciones. Seguir mintiendo o finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Me gustas—. Dijo como pudo. Le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, pero lo intentaría—. Quería acercarme a ti, por eso mi hermano me ayudó con esto. Entiendo si estas enojada...

La chica sonrojada lo miraba atentamente y de la nada esbozo una sonrisa.

—No estoy molesta—. Dijo tranquilamente—. Pero había otras formas—. Hizo una pequeña pausa—. La próxima vez no le hagas caso a Inuyasha y... Pídeme una cita—. Musito sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sesshomaru dejo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Poso su mano en la mejilla de la azabache y se acercó a su rostro. Se dejaría de juegos tonto y lo haría directamente.

—Tengamos una cita—. Susurro sobre los labios de la chica para después depositar un pequeño beso en ellos.

La noche no había salido del todo mal, si bien el plan no fue perfecto, tal vez los planes de Inuyasha no eran una porquería, solo tal vez... Ya que gracias a eso podía ser el inició de algo bueno.


End file.
